Wróg
by DemigoddessandMagician
Summary: Lou Ellen i Ethan Nakumura mogli oglądać program telewizyjny, który nazywa się dokładnie jak oni. Byli lepsi niż zło armii wielkiego tytana, Kronosa. Byli dla siebie jak napęd. [Lou x Ethan, friendship, K , ponieważ żadnych poważniejszych tematów.]


**Od autorki: **Co powiedzieć? Lou x Ethan (bez Ethana, jak to brzmi) sprzed jakiegoś miesiąca w wersji poprawionej i, chyba, pozbawionej ostatecznie błędów.

Uwielbiam tematykę Louthan i okropnie żałuję, że ludzie o nich zapomnieli. Tak samo jak o Nill i kilku innych parach. Smutne, ale prawdziwe.

* * *

Niestety, nie jestem Rickiem. Gdybym nim była, moja polszczyzna ograniczałaby się chyba do "hej", co zresztą nie jest polszczyzną.

* * *

Oni są śmiertelni.

Lou Ellen i Ethan Nakumura mogli oglądać program telewizyjny, który nazywa się dokładnie jak oni. Byli lepsi niż zło armii wielkiego tytana, Kronosa. Byli dla siebie jak napęd.

Teraz jej dom, miejsce wiecznej kary dla niej, stało się znów puste. Nie chciała tam wracać, nie bez Ethana. Nie mogła zobaczyć go z progu, nie mogła pogadać z nim na temat nowych smaków batoników musli pakując plecaki. On już nie wróci.

Nikt na nią nie będzie czekał, a jej dom, serce oraz myśli stały się puste.

Wszyscy widzieli, jak Lou Ellen patrzy na całun Ethana Nakamury - syna Nemezis. Mogli współpracować, walcząc ze złem, mogli się przyjaźnić, chociaż Lou myślała o tej sprawie w tym pryzmacie, ponieważ byli wtedy jeszcze dziećmi. Mogli zrobić wiele dobrego dla dzieci pomniejszych bogów.

Te wszystkie "mogli", sprawiało, że czuła się oszukana. Oszukana przez życie. Te wszystkie niekończące się możliwości... stały się niemożliwe.

"_Chodź, Lou. Możemy walczyć o to, żeby o nas pamiętali. Sprawimy, że Hekate i Nemezis nie zostaną zapomniane. Kronos nam tylko w tym pomoże, on nie jest zły._" pamiętała jego słowa, a kiedy je sobie przypominała, chwytał ją ból brzucha. Patrzyła na całuny reszty martwych półbogów. Powinna ich znać, ale... pamiętała tylko Ethana.

Pamiętała, jak bała się odpowiedzieć. Tak? Nie? Tak-nie? Tak, nie, tak, nie, tak, nie.

Wiedziała, jak bardzo Ethan pragnął chwały dla mniejszych bogów, ale czy przyłączenie się do Kronosa z którym walczyli przecież tyle lat, było odpowiednim wyborem? Nie, to nie było dobre; to było złe, bardzo złe.

Kiedy Lou się nie zgodziła, jego twarz zapłonęła rumieńcem. Nie tym uroczym, jaki pamiętała, ale szkarłatem gniewu.

Odrzucone. Syn zemsty był rozczarowany, ale nie potrafił znaleźć w sobie płomienia, który sprawiłby, że potrafiłby zemścić się na Lou Ellen za jej dobrą decyzję.

"_Okej, więc będzie jak chcesz. Okej, od teraz jesteśmy wrogami._" powiedział tak szybko i boleśnie, niszcząc wszystkie lata przyjaźni. Lata, które spędzili razem, szukając czegoś, czego nie znaleźli. Domu, który by ich przyjął. Przytulił ją po raz ostatni, prawie jak za dawnych lat, ale Lou nie widziała tego podobieństwa. Tamte dziecinne przytulanki były inne, bardziej odpowiednie.

Wycofał się z jej pola widzenia.

To był strzał, który powalił Lou Ellen na kolana. Żałowała, że nie mogła tamtych utraconych miesięcy spędzić z nim, a ich ostatnie chwile tej dobrej znajomość były szybkie, w niewłaściwym miejscu, o niewłaściwej porze i przy użyciu niewłaściwych słów.

Wyszła na scenę. Nie potrafiła wydusić z siebie ani słowa, po prostu uklękła nad całunem herosa, który postawił się Kronosowi i przepłacił to życiem. Paliła całun bohatera Olimpu, Ethana Nakamury, a nie _przyjaciela_. On dawno stracił swoje znaczenie dla niej. Zbyt wiele popełnił błędów, ale ona nie snuła zemsty. On by jej tego nie zrobił, chociaż ostatecznie byli _wrogami_, nie poległ jako jej _przyjaciel_. Płakała za _wrogiem_.

Lekko szalona Lou Ellen nie zmieni zdania. Zastanawia się, co by się stało, gdyby dołączyła tamtej nocy do Kronosa. Prawdopodobnie także by umarła. Co by było, gdyby Ethan otrząsnął się wcześniej? Wszyscy pamiętają "nawrócenie" Chrisa Rodiqueza...

Wszystko, co czuje to żal - niewybaczalny żal, z którego nie potrafi się otrząsnąć. Ktoś ją skaleczył, a rana wciąż się otwiera.

Teraz przyszłość jest inna, w której pomniejsze bóstwa mają znaczenie dzięki azjatyckim chłopcu imieniem Ethan Nakamura. Lou Ellen stara się nie płakać, ale jej wszystkie myśli kręcą się wokół jednego.

Jeżeli walczyliby oboje po dobrej stronie, Ethan mógłby przeżyć ten dzień. Piekielny dzień, w którym grzebała swoją przeszłość i przyszłość. Cholera, on był ważny. Najważniejszy ze wszystkich. Pal licho z tym Percym Jacksonem...

Płakała, ocierała łzy z policzków. Przy wszystkich zachowała kamienną twarz. _Grzebiesz swojego wroga, nie przyjaciela, Lou_ \- mówił głos Hakate. Wierzyła w tą iluzję.

On pamiętał, wierzył, przyglądał się jej w ogromnej bezsilności przez resztę jej życia. Przez niego nie ufała już nikomu, ceniła sobie każde słowo. Nie potrafił jej przeprosić, nie mógł. Ugrzązł w podziemiach - w Elizjum, krainie Kronosa mimo wszystko - wiercąc się i pragnąc zapomnieć, jak bardzo wszystko zniszczył. Odrzucił ponowne odrodzenie, żeby się ukarać.

Zniszczył Lou Ellen całe życie, i chociaż spędziła je spokojnie jak na półboginię, nie potrafiła zapomnieć o swoim _wrogu_.

Ktoś odciął pąk tego kwiatu, który nie zdążył wzrosnąć.


End file.
